Undeniable
by laylorvauseman
Summary: Piper Chapman is a simple girl living in her incomplex world. She plans on living a straightforward, common life... Until she meets sultry, enigmatic Alex Vause. Little does she know, Alex is about to take Piper on a sensual roller coaster full of passion, romance, yearning, and danger.


"Hey, Pipes. Thought I'd just call and wish you good luck tonight. I know you really need this job. Sending love your way!"

Piper Chapman smiled to herself as she climbed into her 2001 Benz. Swiftly, she tapped a few buttons to delete the voice mail she had just received from her best friend Polly. One of the qualities Piper greatly admired about Polly was her consistency. Growing up attending a school full of rich bitches, Piper had never really developed lasting friendships. She had had the great fortune of meeting Polly Harper 3 years ago during her first year at college. The first day Piper was settled into her college dorm, she knew for a fact that her and her new roommate had started a budding friendship.

Polly's boyfriend worked at a half-way decent bar a few miles away from the NYU campus. Generously, Polly explained to Piper that 'Rudy's Bar and Pub' would most likely hire an attractive, slender blonde 22 year old as a bartender.

Piper slid her keys into the ignition. She clutched her stomach nervously as she cruised out of her apartment lot and onto the frantic Manhattan street. Though Piper was not quite positive why she was so anxious to drop off her resume, she couldn't shake off the thought racing through her brain that her life would drastically change tonight.

"You crazy bitch! Stop this stupid shit right now. You're gonna get yourself alcohol poisoning!"

As Alex Vause finished chugging her 13th beer in half an hour at Rudy's, she rolled her eyes playfully at her older sister for being a fucking buzz kill.

"Lily, you know you're just mad I have the tolerance of a 300-pound alcoholic while you can't help dry-heaving after your 4th shot. I'm only slightly tipsy! Hop off my dick."

"First of all, you don't have a dick. I know you're a raging lesbian and all, but you don't have to pretend you're a dude." Lily retorted.

Lily was an angry bitch when she was drunk. Alex attempted to shake off the vicious remark, but secretly felt a sharp pain in her ego. She didn't even know why she let Lily take her out tonight for drinks. After a four months stint in rehab for cocaine addiction, Alex had high hopes for her condescending older sister. She was genuinely disappointed by Lily's abhorrent behavior. Alex glanced up at Lily's face. Her eyebrows were furrowed into an expression that was a little bit hard to read. She could tell Lily was feeling regretful about her outburst.

"Listen, Al. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to turn out like mom... I just..." she trailed off.

"That's real ironic, Lily. Considering where you've been for the past few months. I am so done with you. I don't know why I met you here at this shitty fucking bar." Alex half-screamed. The entire bar went silent for a few moments. A woman at a table next to hers coughed awkwardly. "Sorry," she mouthed apologetically to a bartender. Lily's face was that of utter disgust and disdain. It took her a few moments to reply.

"I-Alex-I can't believe you just said that to me. I am NOTHING like mom. First of all, I have sought out help for myself. No one else forced me into a rehabilitation center. I did it by _myself. _While I've taken my time to better myself, mom is rotting in a trailer somewhere out in Ohio drinking herself to death. Who knows, she's probably onto the next abusive asshole. Hmm, when was the last time you've spoken to mom? She's dead to you. I'm trying my fucking hardest every single damn day to contact her. What the fuck is your problem, Alex?!"

Alex was at loss of words. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but the only thing that came out was a muffled screech from the back of her throat.

"On that note, I'm leaving. I need to get home and make sure Dominic is in bed. God knows Steven can't handle that child for his fucking life. Nice chatting, Lex. Hope all is well with Sylvie, or whoever you're numbing yourself with at the moment." In less than a few seconds, Lily scooped up her pocketbook and layed out a ten dollar bill on the table. Sharply, she turned and strolled out into the brisk December night. Alex's first instinct was to shake it off. Considering her career...she was extremely acclimated to temporary people and temporary circumstances. Lily could go live out her suburban housewife lifetime with her husband and kid.

*Diiiiing

Alex glanced down at her phone on the table top. It was a text message from Sylvie, her...'girlfriend.'

_Where r u? I missssss you sexy! I have a surprise for you..._

Ugh, Alex thought. Why was she still with her? Certainly Alex didn't expect to be with Sylvie for this long. When she first met Sylvie 3 months ago at a lesbian bar (hot-spot for hookups), she expected Sylvie to be a temporary security blanket until she found a great once in a lifetime love affair. When they had sex for the first time a week after they met, there were no sparks that went flying everywhere like she expected. Alex had many girlfriends in her lifetime. Though she had many wonderful experiences with past lovers, no woman had ever made her feel like she was wanted.

Alex glanced up and took in the ambiance of her surroundings. A Nirvana song played in the background. Women and men surrounding her were drinking, laughing, living their lives. Unexpectedly, something caught Alex's eye. More specifically, someone caught here eye. Alex narrowed her eyes towards a girl strolling into the bar. The young woman closed her long, slender fingers around her shivering body as she hopped onto a bar stool, trying to grab the attention of a bartender. Her crimped up blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders, giving her the impression of some kind of hippie goddess riding a pony or something. Slowly, casually, Alex stood up and strolled over courageously to where the gorgeous blonde was speaking to the bartender. She seemed quite perplexed about something.

"But...I need this job," she explained to the bartender.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks," said the scruffy bartender. "We're not hiring."

The blonde thought for a moment before finally saying, "Well, can I have a margarita, then?"

"That, I can do for you."

Alex scooched into the seat right next to the girl that reminded her a lot of Aurora from Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty.' She was the type of girl you could picture holding birds and butterflies on the tip of her finger while singing a corny love song. The girl was aware after a few seconds of her new companion sitting next to her. She glanced over to Alex in mock-confusion, cocking an eyebrow and smirking mischievously. Alex caught the attention of the bartender.

"Make that two margaritas." the tall, mysterious woman said to the bartender. She had a sexy voice like patent leather. It was so sultry and smooth, Piper felt as if she could run her fingers through it. She glanced down at Piper's resume that had just been turned away.

"Piper Chapman?"

Piper nodded her head and batted her eyes playfully as the woman read over her 'accomplishments' on her job application. As she jokingly made fun of her, Piper burrowed her face in her hands and began to shake her head in embarrassment. _Who was this girl? What is she trying to do with me? _After she was done giving her slack over her failed attempt at getting a job, she finally introduced herself as Alex Vause. Alex held her hand out for Piper to shake. She had short, perfectly manicured deep blue nails. As she grabbed Alex's hand, Piper felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering higher into her chest. Alex was seductive to say the least. She couldn't help stealing a glance down at her cleavage protruding out of her well-fitted shirt. Her lengthy, deep brown hair cascaded down her back and framed her sensuous face perfectly.

"And what do you do... Alex Vause...?"

"I work for an international drug cartel."


End file.
